The concept of computer generated video games is not new. The present invention, however, relates to an electronic thister entertainment amusement center, hereafter referred to as ARCADIUM, that employs numerous identical consoles with video, audio and possibly a vibratory device for each console seat. Each console contains a variety of controls for operating a representative figure or object within the computer-simulated field displayed on the viewing screen of all consoles. The display seen on each console depicts a different three dimensional perspective for each viewer. The view as seen by one participant is a simulated scene containing all figures (or objects) that represent other participants within the first player's line of sight. The other participants, meanwhile, observe the first participant as a figure (or object) within their line of sight. The scene, along with the figures (or objects), appear three-dimensional and in motion. A master computer system is electrically connected to all consoles, and with its programming, provides all the necessary data to every console, that gives all participants the illusion of moving and interacting within an imaginary environment. Thus, the stage is set for a form of entertainment not previously developed with present video, computer technology.
All consoles and the master computer system are located at one facility. The consoles are preferably in the same room, while the master computer system is in a separate room not far away. The styling of the ARCADIUM is important and should reflect a positive, futuristic and uncluttered atmosphere so that the impact on the public will be exciting and wholesome.
The simulated visual, audio and (seat) vibratory environment is controlled by the master computer's program. The consoles and master computer system are designed to accept different programs which are easily inter-changeable. By changing the program, performances can be designed for a variety of entertainment without hardware modifications within the consoles, master computer system or the facility housing this equipment. Performances can be designed so that participants enter at random, or begin at the same time, depending on the type of activity. Performances can be made strictly for entertainment, or for competative team play. Performances can be minimally altered to accomodate varying skill levels, or can be dramatically different, thereby creating completely unique simulated events. Programs can be changed as easily and quickly as a movie reel in a movie house. So with minimal cost, new forms of entertainment can be brought to ARCADIUM keeping public interest high. As with producing a movie film, creating programs will be expensive, however, once produced, they can be easily duplicated, thereby supplying new entertainment to perhaps many ARCADIUMS at relatively low cost.